the vampire naruto chronicals
by vampireanimeprincess
Summary: its a story about naruto but their vampires, new characters, a sasuXsaku but not in the beggining, STORY IS IN-PROGRESS
1. the new girl

**disclaimer: do not own naruto or any anime/manga the belong to the rightful owners**

* * *

In the land that vampires rule at the moment was the Uchiha family consisting of Sasuke(the prince), Fugaku(the king),Mikoto(queen),and Itachi(who is no longer royal for he let the thrown to go join the akatsuki or unknown reasons),then like any other royal family there is maid and other stuff like is one favoited maid which is Hinamori Ichigo who does nothing sense she is favorited she is pale but tanned has golden eyes and short messy pink hair.

Then there is the non-royal vampires as well like Haruno Sakura,Hyuuga Hinata,Hyuuga Neji,Uzumaki Naruto,Yamanaka Ino,TenTen, and Tsukiyomi Nemu who has black hair past her ass half way to her kness pale but tanned skin and has sky blue eyes when shes calm/exited/happy/in love black eyes when shes boared or sad or nervous and red eyes when she is pissed off [all other characters not described are how the actually look like in the show and all vampires can be in sun light and can get tans to and only royalty can float/fly]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~now on to the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sakuras pov

today is any regular boaring monday me tenten, ino and hinata where walking to school like any other day later met up with naruto and neji on our way to school ringg thes that damn school bell ringing telling us to get to class so we did.  
"class we have a new student today"said kakashi-sensei

everyone started to say "a new student wow that's rare" and ext.  
"her name is Tsukiyomi Nemu please be nice to her"said kakashi-sensei with a weird expression on his face

then the door opens and everyone is stareing at the door to she wat she looks like as she walked in she seemed nervous and had a slight blush on her face from all the attention

"hey im Tsukiyomi Nemu nice to met u all"she said

" well u can go take a seat next to sakura,sakura raise your had then we can all do class work except for u nemu sense its your first day ok " said kakashi-sensei

"o-ohk "she said then as i watched her grab her belongings and walk up the stairs i saw everyone else do the same then i turn my attention back to her and see that she was supper nervous and i saw a strange site i saw her eyes go from sky blue to black i rubbed my eyes and look back at her but now she had been sitting next to me they where black but i ignored it and said

" hi im Haruno Sakura"  
"oh hey im Tsukiyomi Nemu but u probely already knew that" she said

"ohh by the way do you now where my next class is (pulls out her schedule and shows sakura)"nemu said and did

"oh those are my classes to if u want" i said

"ohh thanks" she replyed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ringgggg its lunch time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me and nemu where walking together and then i saw a empty table and then ino ,hinata and tenten spoted us and came to our table

"ohh hey sakura and whos she"said ino

"ohh shes Tsukiyomi Nemu she just transered here" i replyed

"ahhh well im Yamanaka Ino " said ino

"im tenten " said tenten

"im hyuuga hinata" said hinata

"ohh nice to met you "nemu said

nemus pov

wow ive already made 4 friends man i thought i wouldnt for at least a couple days i mean this is my first day and all but still

sakuras pov

well looks like the guys havent founds us yet

"hey sakura" said a familiar voice i turned my head oh no speak of the devil there they where

"hey" i replyed

then they all sat down and naruto sat next to hinata and neji next to tenten

"hey whos she"naruto asked and pointed his finger at nemu

"o-ooh im Tsukiyomi Nemu im new here" nemu said semmimg nervous around people she didnt know as of yet anyway

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later after introduction of who they are ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

nemus pov

yayyyy more friends on my frist day thats like 6 people in one day a new record for me

narutos pov

wow here i am thinking that the only cute girl here was hinata i was wrong it looks like the new girl nemu is to looks like i lost that bet with myself

sakuras pov

" oh nemu befor i forget" i said

"what it is ???? "nemu said

"have you met the royal family yet??"i said

"no i was planing on that tomorrow why dont you guys tag along" said nemu

"sure"said everyone else

* * *

**hey sorry the chapter is so short this is my first 1 but i will try updateing chapter 2 asap **

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto **

* * *


	2. meeting royalty

**disclaimer :do not own naruto or the songs in here**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

saskues pov

man im bored especially since im locked up in this damn castle and theres nothing to do here and all are damn maids are no fun there such work addicts and where the hell is ichigo shes probably off with itachi in that damn akatsuki thing shes a maid after all she is his maid two but shes probably bugging the crap out of pain and her fishy thing named kisame knock knock

"come in"i said

"hello my lord, there will be a new commoner coming to visit today"said one of the maids

"oh well thanks for infroming me"i said

"no problem my lord"said the maid

"ohh before you go"i said

"yes"she said

"when shall the new commoner be coming"i said

"ohh they should be here within about 10 minutes"she said

"ohh i see...you may go now"i said

"yes my lord"she said and left my room

humm i think i should probably call ichigo nahh ill leave her shes not up to this anyways shes clumsy and will make a fool out of her self and fall flat on her face and roll down the stairs or something that would be the highlight of the day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later sasuke is ready.....finally!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

fugakus pov

**( this is now in his head so u guys know )**

hummmmm if what i heard was true that the girl has no family since she was little sense they where in a accident maybe i should take her in if she agrees or not is entirely up to her so she could have a family and then obtain a family but continue her average life style with the exception of a family well ill just talk this over with mikoto first

**(now leaveing fugakus brain just saying)**

"mikoto i need to ask you something"i said

"yes darling"she said

"have you ever wanted a daughter"i asked

"whats this so sudden.......well i mean it would be nice"she said

"well i had an idea of maybe adopting the girl coming here today sense she has no family sense she was little"i said

"what a splendid idea lets but lets suprise saskue " she said

"well thats fine i guess"i replyed

sasukes pov

humm what to day ohh i know i call ichigo

**(now on the phone) **

**ringggggg ringggggg ringgg now all of a sudden at the akatsuki meeting everyone was serious then you hear _hot tamale hot tamale hot hot _a couple times and some people burst in laughter ichigo picks up the phone back to sasuke**

"hello?"said ichigo

"hey its sauke i need you to come in 8 minutes"i said

(hangs up without her noticing she starts talking to her self)

"but why sasuke come one tell me.......(looks at her phone )... ahk he hung up (starts twitching and closes her phone)

**(off phone back to sasuke)**humm im going to go where mom is so i can be there when they arrive

nemus pov

everyone was on time well they get to met the royal family no wonder there on time

"hey nemu"said naruto

"humm" i said

"how long till we get there"he said

"BAKA (meaning idiot) how the hell should i know ive only been here two days"i yelled/said

"ohh right"he said like the idiot he is

"why don you ask yourself better yet ask sakura she at least has a brain unlike you" i said/yelled

"oki dokes......wait....what????"said naruto

"my point proven"i said

"hey sakura"i said she was in lala land so it took her i bit to say something

"........humm oh wha-what"she said

"how much longer till we arrive"i said

"well about a minute or two why" she said

"just wondering"i said

we finallygot there it took about 20 minutes but it felt like ages we told the guards who we where they let us in i could hear skreches from the huge doors as the opened it was anoying as hell we all walked and done that formal thingy and said not a word

"which one or u is the newest if you have been here before then rise and the guards will escort you to a room where you can wait"said the king

so then sakura,ino,hinata,tenten,naruto and neji had all got up listening to the order given to themand where escorted out to another room and i was left still do ing the formal thingy

"now then if you want sit normaly and say who you are"said the king

i did as he said and told him

"i am Tskiyomi Nemu " i said

"well nice to meet you i am Uchiha Fugaku the king of this land"he had said

"i am Uchiha Mikoto the queen of this land"said the queen

"yeah and im Uchiha Sasuke the prince of this land" said the prince

**(oh by the way sakura,ino,hinata,tenten,naruto and neji all have there ear pressed to the door hearing every thing being said)**

"nice to meet you all"i said

KA-BOOM a window broke and a girl with pink hair landed flat on her face but it wasnt sakura and she was in a maids outfit then she started rolling down the stairs and landed flat on her face again and exclaimed

"Hiniamori Ichigo reporting for duty sir"and soulouted off

i started giggeling and so did every one else and then the queen said

"ichigo are you alright"she said

"umm uhh i think so "she started woobeling thriped and lands on her face a 3rd time

"im okay ill just go to my room"says the strange girl (ichigo) and on the way trips and lands on her face every time so gives up and crawles hits her face keeps going hits a stand with a vase then the vase falls on her head eats the floor then disapires

"oh k then now sasuke you may leave" says the king

"oh k ( not realy careing)" he said and leaves

"now then nemu we would like to ask you something we know its sudden but we would still like ask you can refuse if you like"said the queen

"umm oh ok go ahead"i said

"well is it true you your parents passed away when you where young"said the queen

"uhhmm yes why"i asked/said

"well we where wondering if you would like to become part of this family so you wont be lonely and because it would be nice if i had a daughter this is a very selfish wish but this is up to you" said the queen

i thought i was about to faint from all this but i already new my answer

"well of course that would br great"i said with excitment in my voice

"ohh thats is just wonderful well then you can still attend school and your friends can vist now go tell them the news and go to your house pack your things and you can come with all your belongings tommorow ok" said the queen well my mother that is

i got up and went outside waiting for them to come out side all of a sudden im attaked with hugs and yelling

"oh my gosh i cant belive that your royalty now"said ino

"i know right ..........wait how do you know i havent said anything"i said

"ohh we had are ears pressed against the door"said naruto before ino could answer

"so now one my friends is a princess a Uchiha thats cool i guess"said neji (wow its the first time neji has spoken in this whole thing hehe)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~now at nemus house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_humm humm hu hu hu hu humm hum hu humm hum_ nemu was humming in her head as she was packing and go to her new residents wich would be the caslte

sasukes pov

i wonder if ichigo is ok but then agin this has happened before so i wonder why they wanted me to leave during the time that the coommener was here

"sasuke im coming in"said his mother she walks in with my father

"what is it "i said

"well we have some news to tell you" my mom said

"what is it" i said

"you have a baby sister"my mom had said

"A WHAT???????"i asked/yelled

"a sister"she said

"what how when who" i said/yelled

"well the girl who came today nemu we adopted her so be nice she should be here by tomorrow ok"she said

"ohh all right "i said then they left my room

why did they do that without consulting me first i thought to myself well whats done is done now i wont be so bored all the time i kept thinking to myself well what ever ill just see wht happens tommorow im going to bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~everyone else went off to bed to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**told you i would update fast i did it on the next day**

**well i will do the next chapter asap also see ya then 8p (= ^.^=) meow its a kitty**

**disclaimer :do not own naruto or the songs in here**


End file.
